Te Amo Pero no me Toques
by Eros13
Summary: ¿se puede amar a una persona evitando tocarla? ¿que será más grande el miedo o el amor? el caballero de piscis teme dañar a alguien al estar cerca de alguien, pero, que pasa cuando se enamora y es correspondido ¿podra evitar tocarlo? AlbafikaXManigoldo
1. ¿será verdad?

Esta es mi primera historia que subo asi que espero que les guste, los personajes no son mios son de Masami Kuramada, tiene contenido yaoi.

sin mas que decir me despido esperando que les guste XD dejen reviews

**TE AMO PERO NO ME TOQUES**

**Capitulo I: ¿Será Verdad?**

La noche no presenta tranquilidad alguna, parece que en aquel lugar las lluvias comienzan, ya que estas humedecen todo y cada uno de los lugares, pese a los relámpagos y las fuertes gotas que azotan por doquier, nadie parece incomodarse a excepción de una persona, un hombre de hermosas facciones y larga cabellera celeste, este hombre que se mueve de un lado a otro en su cama apretando los puños como si algo le hiciera sufrir; tras un gemido de angustia, el fornido cuerpo de ese joven se levanta de golpe quedando ahí sentado con los ojos abiertos de par en par, la respiración agitada y con la sabana entre sus puños con intención de tranquilizarse aunque parecía imposible ya que su respiración continuaba igual de agitada que antes.

-creo que te desperté... lo siento... –se escucha una voz que ya se encuentra dentro del doceavo templo donde el afligido hombre se encuentra, sin embargo, esa voz no se escucha angustiada o preocupada por haber despertado a tan hermoso hombre sino que se nota tranquila e inclusive un tanto divertida.

-Manigoldo... ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta el de cabellera celeste mientras pasa la mano por su cara para ayudar a despertarse.

-pues parece ser que despertándote ¿no crees? -comenta el regido de cáncer con su acostumbrada personalidad despreocupada.

-no... Hasta eso debería agradecerte... mis sueños no son algo que... desee todo el tiempo... pero en realidad... ¿que te trae a mi templo? -pregunta el regido de piscis con voz tranquila y a la vez fría mientras que su cuerpo se levanta de la cama sin la mínima intención de acercarse a su nuevo invitado.

-pues... no podía dormir y me dieron ganas de caminar y ver si alguno de mis compañeros tenia el mismo problema que yo... -respondió Manigoldo esbozando una sonrisa, ese hombre siempre era así, pese a las situaciones mas adversas el siempre se mostraba despreocupado como si se burlase de todo con el fin de estar bien, y pese a esa personalidad que a muchos podría desagradarles al caballero de piscis le agradaba, siempre lo tranquilizaba inclusive le ayudaba a reírse un poco.

-pues si me aceptas me uno... -le dijo el protector del 12vo templo con una pequeña sonrisa, muy discreta pero que no pasa desapercibida por Manigoldo.

-jamás podría rechazarte... -se limita a decir el caballero del cuarto templo mientras que sus piernas se mueven lentamente ocasionando que el bronceado cuerpo de Manigoldo se acerque de a poco a su compañero -aunque también debo admitir que vine a verte... -confiesa con una sonrisa lo que ocasiona sorpresa e inclusive preocupación en el santo de la constelación del pez.

-Manigoldo... que tonterías dices... -dice el santo desviando la mirada al tiempo que su gesto se torna triste de igual modo el pie izquierdo retrocede un poco mostrando inseguridad en lo que él mismo dice, como si en realidad no creyera que son tonterías.

-Albafika... no son tonterías, es la verdad... dime, ¿hasta cuando vas a alejarte de todo mundo? ¡Por Athena! Somos santos vamos a resistir estar a tu lado... no te hagas esto... -se atreve a decir Manigoldo estando a un par de metros de su compañero de armas que al notar eso, el santo del pez da un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-me alejare de ustedes el tiempo que sea necesario, Manigoldo no quiero lastimarlos...tu lo sabes bien, no pienso arriesgarlos...además ¿como sabes que es verdad lo que me dices? -pregunta Albafika un tanto desafiante, en realidad no le molestaba el hecho de que le discutiesen esa situación, sino que le daba miedo el descubrir que aquello que tantas veces le decía Manigoldo fuera mentira y verle morir ya fuese a él o algún otro de sus compañeros, Albafika no soportaría eso, y él mismo lo sabia, por ello desde hacia mucho tiempo tomo la decisión de alejarse de todos para evitar hacerles daño.

-no lo se Albafika... pero como sabremos si es verdad o mentira si no lo intentas... ya te he dicho que puedes contar conmigo... -decía Manigoldo siendo interrumpido por Albafika.

-¡ ¿para que? ¡ ¿Para matarte? que buen amigo seria Manigoldo...por favor vete... no me gusta discutir y menos contigo...así que por favor ya basta... - dice Albafika tratando de deshacerse de la desesperación y la angustia, sin embargo Manigoldo no parece escucharle o no querer hacer caso a lo que su amigo le dice, ya que en lugar de dar media vuelta, él acelera el paso logrando así quedar frente a frente con el protector del doceavo templo, y antes de que pueda pronunciar palabra alguna, el caballero de cáncer le sujeta en sus brazos para seguidamente atraerlo hacia si.

-no me iré Albafika... -le musita con voz ronca y con un gesto lleno de seriedad mientras que sus orbes observan el preocupado rostro de Albafika ante tal cercanía lo que lo obliga a forcejear para zafarse de su opresor, en realidad no quería alejarse pero sabia que, según lo que le había dicho su maestro, él era alguien muy peligroso... su sangre era veneno y solo el podía soportarla.

-¡suéltame...Manigoldo suéltame! -suplica Albafika con un tanto de desesperación, a este caballero le aterraba la idea de que su mejor amigo muriese por estas junto a él, por "según" Manigoldo, ver si es verdad lo que dice o no.

-no lo haré Albafika... - responde Manigoldo impregnando mas fuerza en sus brazos para sujetarlo con mayo firmeza, sin embargo, ante el miedo y la desesperación de Albafika este logra empujarlo provocando que el santo de cáncer se balance un poco mientras que el santo de piscis se deja caer sobre sus rodillas con sus mejillas humedecidas mientras que sus parpados se cierran con fuerza con la esperanza de evitar que las lagrimas salgan sin encontrar resultados favorables, ya que por mas que sus parpados se junten, las lagrimas escurridizas hayan la manera de abandonar los ojos del santo lo que ocasiona que sus manos formen un par de puños no por furia, sino por dolor y desesperación.

-vete... por favor...no insistas... yo jamás... podré estar cerca de ustedes sin causarles daño... Manigoldo...vete ya... -dice Albafika sin levantar el rostro con su voz entrecortada mientras que las lagrimas aun continúan saliendo.

-sabes lo que siento por ti Albafika... no me importa salir herido y tu lo sabes... -dice Manigoldo dando media vuelta con el fin de cumplir lo que su compañero le pide.

-Manigoldo... te quiero...pero no es posible que me toques... –se limita a decir Albafika al escuchar como el primer paso del santo de cáncer lo aleja de él, lo que estruja su corazón, deseaba que ese momento no terminara, que Manigoldo insistiera y se quedara con él, pero sabia muy bien que no debía que era mejor así, estar alejados para que no lo viese morir, para no herirlo.

-Albafika... tu sangre es veneno... pero tu piel nos defiende de tu peligroso flujo sanguíneo... tu sangre es peligrosa tu cuerpo no... –dice Manigoldo observándole por encima del ojo, ante estas palabras, Albafika levanta el rostro con los ojos cristalizados como si esas palabras fueran una luz de esperanza, desde hace mucho tiempo, el santo de piscis deseaba estar con sus compañeros como eso mismo, como los compañeros que eran, tal como Shion y Dohko estaban, como Sísifo que hablaba con todo mundo, como Cardia y Degel, que aunque eran muy diferentes estos dos siempre estaban juntos, como Aldebarán que le hablaba a todo mundo, simplemente como todos los demás pero para él no le era posible. Un golpe con la escalinata le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, poco a poco la anatomía masculina de Manigoldo fue desapareciendo entre la lluvia, había dejado una incógnita en él...ahora mas que antes tenia la esperanza de que lo que su amigo le decía era verdad ¿pero como seria posible comprobarlo sin dañar a nadie?

-no te vayas... –dice Albafika en un susurro que apenas y es escuchado por él mismo, no quería que se fuera, no quería, era tan difícil, el simple hecho de recordad aquel día en que se vieron por primera vez, al verlo de pequeño y sonreírse el uno al otro, tal vez en ese momento no lo había comprendido, pero cuando llego la hora de regresar al santuario ya con la armadura dorada y ver a Manigoldo de nuevo, con esa sonrisa sarcástica, con la personalidad despreocupada, el como pese a que alguno de sus compañeros intentase verlo molesto este reía como si le dijera algo gracioso y no permitía que nada quitase su buen animo, desde ese momento lo había descubierto, él amaba a Manigoldo, no se quejaba por eso, pese a todo era humano, todo iba bien, lo amaba y sabia que jamás iba a estar con él... todo empeoro en cuanto, un día, Manigoldo llego a su templo y le dijo que tal vez no era su tipo o que no sentía lo mismo pero que le gustaba y mucho, y no por su belleza externa sino por él mismo, por como era, por sus miradas, su voz, es decir que el santo del pez era correspondido, esa noticia lo destrozo, sabia que, ya no había solo un herido sino que dos, así había comenzado todo, así inicio el tormento, regreso el dolor del pasado y se fundió con el presente, haciendo mas difícil su existir.

-******Flash Back******-

-¡Albafika! Haz vuelto... –se escucha una voz femenina que grita con gran alegría y entusiasmo.

-Te dije que volvería Anette... –dice Albafika al volver la mirada y observar a esa hermosa joven de larga cabellera castaña y ojos de un color pardo hermoso, esa mujer era simplemente la mayor belleza que aquel hombre conocía, tenia muy delicadas facciones y una personalidad encantadora.

-OH querido, cuanto has cambiado, estas tan guapo, alto... hay eres un sueño... –dice Anette al encontrarse frente a Albafika estando a un metro de distancia de él, observándolo de arriba abajo.

-tu también estas hermosa mi vida... –se limita a decir Albafika con una sonrisa y sin moverse para que su mejor amiga le observase.

-ven aquí, déjame abrazarte... –después de estas palabras por parte de Anette, Albafika se aferra al cuerpo femenino por unos segundos, posteriormente se separa un poco y sujeta el delicado rostro femenino entre sus manos para después depositar un beso en los labios de su amiga sin embargo, tras el pasar de unos minutos el santo de piscis sintió como es que el menudo cuerpo de su acompañante temblaba y se tornaba un poco mas pesado.

-¿Anette? ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta Albafika desesperado al observar como los ojos de la dama luchan por abrirse y su cuerpo aun tiembla.

-¿Qué paso? Albafika... ¿voy a morir? No quiero morir...ayúdame... –dice Anette entre lagrimas mientras que Albafika la carga para recostarla en el pasto para que este cómoda, pero al recostarla y rozar con su piel siente su cuerpo frió.

"tu sangre es un peligroso veneno, ten cuidado..." fueron las palabras que llegaron a la mente de Albafika al observar de nuevo a su amiga, esas palabras dichas por su maestro, en ese instante no las había comprendido del todo, pero ahora todo era claro, todo su ser era un peligro, por el simple hecho de tener un flujo sanguíneo de igual peligro que el veneno que él utiliza en sus técnicas, no se había dado cuenta el momento en que el veneno comenzó a dañar a su amiga, tal vez desde el momentos que la abrazo pero, no sentido que temblase o que su cuerpo estuviera tenso, era algo confuso y demasiado doloroso..

-***Fin Flash Back***-

Tras recordar aquella escena de su pasado las lagrimas en los ojos turquesa del santo regido por piscis regresaron saliendo una tras otra como si estas tuviesen prisa en mojar el blanco rostro del santo, seguidamente la diestra del mismo se posa en su frente, al parecer no se podía perdonar por su ignorancia en ese momento, aquella mujer era muy especial para él y cada vez que le recordaba no podía evitar el sentirse culpable e incluso responsable, no se había dado cuenta de cómo ha pasado el tiempo, por la madrugada Manigoldo llego a su templo y después de que él se fuera Albafika regreso a la cama pensando en todo lo que ocurrió, sus ojos presenciaron como el sol salía y caminaba, pero no se dio cuenta cuando sus ojos lo atraparon en los recuerdos ni tampoco se dio cuenta cuando salio de sus sueños regresando a la realidad, en verdad no sabia como es que ya vestía su armadura y ahora se encontraba parado a un costado de uno de los tantos pilares de su templo.

-¿Por qué tuve que descubrirlo así? Anette... perdóname... por favor... perdóname... –suplica a la nada Albafika mientras que pega su cuerpo a un pilar de su templo con la esperanza de que sus palabras lleguen hasta los oídos muertos de su amiga.

-¿Por qué te atormentas tanto? –se escucha una voz tranquila que de a poco se adentra al templo.

-¿Quién es? –pregunta Albafika de golpe dando media vuelta al escuchar como la voz y los pasos se acercan cada vez mas a él mientras se pone en pose de defensa para estar alerta de cualquier cosa que pudiese atacarle.

-eso es el pasado... por mas que te lamentes no remediaras las cosas... –continua diciendo la voz mientras que la luz del medio día ilumina el blanco rostro de aquel guerrero vestido también con un ropaje dorado.

-Asmita... ya no te acerques... –dice Albafika lo que ocasiona que el caballero de virgo se detenga al tiempo que esboza una sonrisa.

-tranquilo, disculpa Albafika... ¿te has preguntado el por que eres un santo si se supone que tu simple presencia es peligrosa? –pregunta Asmita sin moverse.

-¿Qué? Yo...pues... para proteger a Athena... así cualquier enemigo que se tope conmigo... morirá y no llegara ni siquiera a mirar a nuestra diosa... – responde Albafika un poco inseguro de su respuesta, no estaba seguro por que Asmita le preguntaba eso pero, le agradaba conversar con él y responder sus preguntas, era un gran amigo, que a veces no lo demostraba pero cuando mas se le necesitaba siempre esta allí.

-no me refería a eso... a lo que me refiero es por que crees que Athena pondría en peligro a todos sus caballeros con un hombre de su propio ejercito, no creo que Athena le importa mas su bienestar que el bienestar de sus caballeros... ¿o tu que piensas Albafika? –continua diciendo Asmita mientras que da la media vuelta con el fin de regresar a su templo.

-Asmita... y si no es verdad lo que dices... y si al tocar mucho tiempo a alguien ese alguien muere...y si esa persona es nuestro compañero ¿Qué debo hacer? –pregunta Albafika antes de que Asmita de un paso mas.

-olvidar... Albafika... ¿Qué te es más aceptable? ¿El quedarte con la duda o el probar si es verdad la hipótesis y poder estar mas cerca de tus compañeros? La respuesta esta en eso que deseas... además... no solo te atormentas a ti... las personas que te quieren, añoran por abrazarte y verte feliz sufren cada vez que tu te afliges... piénsalo bien Albafika...si no lo haces por ti... hazlo por los que te quieren... dudo mucho que Anette quisiera verte así... alejado de todos sin querer tocarlos para nada –termina de decir Asmita y como si fuese una pauta comienza a caminar para salir del doceavo templo dejando a un Albafika confundido y pensativo "¿tendrá razón?" es la pregunta que pasa una y otra vez por su cabeza.

-gracias... –musita para la nada con la esperanza de que sus palabras sean escuchadas por Asmita, sin embargo no logran llegar a su objetivo pero el caballero de virgo las sabe de mas. Esta vez la conversación había logrado dejar al santo del doceavo templo sin argumento alguno, su mirada yace perdida en algún lugar del templo, su cuerpo inmóvil, su mente perdida y el tiempo que no se digna a detenerse y simplemente sigue su curso.

"me muero de miedo... Manigoldo...esta dispuesto a arriesgarse conmigo... pero, y si muere... ¿Qué clase de amigo seria yo si permito que eso le pase? Pero por otro lado Asmita tiene razón, Manigoldo varias veces a tratado de convencerme para que le permita acercarse mas a mi... pero yo no lo dejo... a veces me abraza y no le ha pasado nada, pero...estoy confundido... tal vez sea verdad...son santos dorados... resistimos muchas cosas... esto debe de ser una de las cosas... como Manigoldo me dijo... mi piel los protege, quizás solo los mas afectados son aquellos que no saben usar el poder del cosmos..."

-¿Qué hago? ¿Me arriesgo o me quedo con la duda? –se pregunta una y otra vez el santo de piscis tal vez con la idea de que la nada le ayudase a decidir, pero era una decisión muy peligrosa, por un lado podía decir que si... pero tal vez seria un poco egoísta pero si decía que no... De igual modo lo seria...

"tu sangre es peligroso, tu cuerpo no" las palabras que Manigoldo le había dicho resonaban en su cabeza, tenia razón, tal vez si debía arriesgarse. Perdido en sus pensamientos Albafika no fue capaz de notar el flujo del tiempo, ya eran alrededor de las 7 de la noche y un relámpago acompañado de una fuerte lluvia dio la bienvenida a la noche, este era el momento, no debía esperar más... tenia que quitarse esa duda de la cabeza, no podía resistirlo, ya había resistido bastante. Tal como lo había dicho, él quería a Manigoldo, algo dentro de él despertó al conocerlo cuando pequeños, y creció al reencontrarse de grandes, su personalidad, la sonrisa con la que evadía la preocupación, el como continuaba adelante sin importarle que o quien se pusiera en su camino, el como llegaba a ser serio con él cuando lo necesitaba, esos pensamientos regresaban una y otra vez cada vez que él iba a verlo, que intentaba convencerlo para que estuvieran juntos.

No podía olvidar ese asunto, su mente una y otra vez le atormentaba con la misma duda ¿será verdad? Esa simple pregunta era lo único que provocaba que el caballero del doceavo templo caminase de un lado a otro por su templo cruzándose de brazos, pasándose la mano por el rostro, por el cabello, estar, simplemente inquieto. Tal vez, el ver caminar a un árbol era mas probable que eliminar esa duda de la cabeza del santo dorado del pez, simplemente era imposible.

-espero no haberte interrumpido...-se escucha una voz tranquila y un tanto fría que entra al cuarto templo al tiempo que la anatomía masculina dueño de esa voz se adentra al templo dejando tras de si unas cuantas gotas, parecía haber sido victima de la tormenta que se había desatado en el santuario.

-ja, que va, tu nunca me interrumpes... las cosas son las que interrumpen en cuanto tu llegas... –responde el protector de este templo que es iluminado por las fugaces luces de los relámpagos, que al parecer ahora se portan de manera cruel ya que no le permiten ver a su tan esperado invitado que, sin dar un paso mas, intenta que sus ojos se acostumbren a la oscuridad que insiste en invadir el templo que si su protector lo desea puede ser una puerta al inframundo.

-tonterías... no creo que todo interrumpa con mi simple presencia... –responde el santo dorado esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado, no sarcástica, no irónica, sino que un tanto triste.

-pues deberías creerlo por que es verdad... anda pasa... ¿a que se debe el honor de tu presencia? –pregunta Manigoldo observando como su nuevo invitado se adentra a su templo hasta quedar a un metro de él sin responder aun la pregunta.

-creo que sabes a lo que vengo... –responde de manera fría el santo mientras que se despoja de su capa para posteriormente con un cerrar de ojos la armadura que le protege se retira de su cuerpo y regresa a su caja dejando así el cuerpo de su poseedor con sus ropajes de entrenamiento.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Tócame Pero No Me Beses

**Capitulo II: Tócame Pero No Me Beses**

-creo que sabes a lo que vengo... –responde de manera fría el santo mientras que se despoja de su capa para posteriormente con un cerrar de ojos la armadura que le protege se retira de su cuerpo y regresa a su caja dejando así el cuerpo de su poseedor con sus ropajes de entrenamiento.

-eso creo, pero prefiero escucharlo de ti... –responde el santo de cáncer con una sonrisa.

-tenia la esperanza de que tú me ayudaras a saber que es lo que hago aquí...exactamente –responde el hombre de larga cabellera acortando un poco la distancia hasta encontrarse alrededor de medio metro del protector del cuarto templo.

-si, eso creo...bienes a descubrí la verdad ¿cierto? A saber si en realidad moriré por solo tocarte... o seguiré con vida... creí que tardarías mas, pero para ser sincero me alegra que no haya sido así –responde Manigoldo con su acostumbrado gesto despreocupado para seguidamente dar un paso hacia delante con el fin de acortar la distancia entre los dos.

-aun tengo miedo... pero... creo que ya es tiempo de saberlo... –musita bajando la mirada, seguidamente, y sin pasar muchos segundos, la diestra de Manigoldo sujeta la mejilla y parte del cuello de su invitado atrayéndolo hacia él en busca de sus labios.

-Albafika... –musita el regido de cáncer mientras cierra los ojos con la idea de degustar el contacto con la piel de quien tanto añoraba, sin embargo, en lugar de encontrarse con sus labios, lo recibe la aterciopelada mejilla de Albafika, mientras que las manos del susodicho se posan en los hombros de Manigoldo, pero ese suceso no detiene las manos del santo de cáncer que se toma la libertad de navegar por el cuerpo del hermoso caballero.

-espera... -se limita a decir Albafika al sentir como las manos de Manigoldo comienzan a explorar todo su ser.

-¿que sucede? -pregunta Manigoldo deteniendo sus manos en la espalda del regido de piscis.

-no estoy listo... -dice en un susurro al tiempo que sus mejillas se ruborizan, en realidad si deseaba que esas caricias continuaran, pero, dentro de si era otra difícil batalla, si era verdad lo que decía Manigoldo, no habría problema alguno si estaba con él, pero debían tener mucho cuidado de que no sangrara y en realidad nadie le aseguraba que no derramara al menos una gotita de su tan peligrosa sangre, y sumándole a eso, su inexperiencia en ese asunto, se encontraba en total desventaja.

-no te preocupes... yo te cuido... -esas palabras por parte de Manigoldo eran reconfortables, pero no suficientes, ya que Albafika tras un movimientos logro zafarse de los brazos del santo del cuarto templo.

-Manigoldo...yo... no estoy seguro de querer hacer esto ahora... -confiesa Albafika un tanto apenado, e incluso con la idea de que tal vez su amigo se molestase por primero provocarlo y después cortarle las alas, pero fue todo lo contrario ya que ante tales palabras Manigoldo sonrió con calidez para después depositar un beso en la frente de su acompañante.

-no te preocupes... es normal... tienes muchos miedos -responde con tranquilidad el regido de cáncer al tiempo que acaricia la mejilla de Albafika –permítete dormir a mi lado esta noche...por favor... quiero sentirte junto a mi... –sugiere Manigoldo mientras que acaricia la larga cabellera celeste de su amigo, que en esos instantes se encuentra meditando, era algo un tanto difícil, una nueva batalla se inicia ante el querer decir un si y el decir un no, aun tenia miedo, por una parte, el terminar de descubrí que si podía estar cerca de sus compañeros y por otro lado, tras esas caricias su cuerpo le exigía mas...¿que tal si se le salían las cosas de control? ¿Qué pasaría? O tal vez peor aun, quizás Albafika si quería que pasara algo mas, si quería que todo se escapase de sus manos.

-si...creo que si...-responde Albafika lo cual le sorprende, si había escuchado su voz, pero no parecía haber concordado con lo que su razón le decía, ya estaba perdiendo el control y eso que apenas comenzaba la noche.

-¿quieres cenar algo? Si quieres puedo prepararte algo o servirte algo de beber... –ofrece Manigoldo con su acostumbrada tranquilidad a lo que su acompañante responde con una pequeña sonrisa y un asentimiento con la cabeza, ante esto ambos caballeros se adentran al templo de cáncer en busca de algo de tomar.

-Manigoldo... –dice Albafika con la mirada fija en el suelo mientras que el santo de cáncer busca entre la alacena algo para ofrecerle a su amigo.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunta Manigoldo volviendo la mirada solo unos segundos y posteriormente regresarla a su búsqueda, pero Albafika no responde, lo que ocasiona que el protector del cuarto templo se gire para encontrar el por que su amigo no responde, pero, vaya sorpresa que se lleva al observar al regido de piscis a escasa distancia de él, y a sus blancos dedos acercarse con mucho cuidado a la bronceada mejilla de Manigoldo proporcionándole una caricia.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta en un susurro Albafika sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla de su acompañante.

-¿pasa algo? –se limita a decir el regido de cáncer ya que las palabras de Albafika solo habían quedado entre sus pálidos labios incluso dudaba mucho que él mismo se hubiese escuchado, pero de nueva cuenta no obtuvo respuesta, sino que los labios necios no permitieron que las palabras salieran correctamente y ahora, esos labios se encuentran en la barbilla de Manigoldo formando un beso, que logra erizar toda la piel del cangrejo.

"demonios" fue lo que paso por la mente de Manigoldo al sentir ese beso, con ese simple contacto muchas emociones se desataron, y lo arrebataron de la razón, y muestra de esto fue que con el pasar de unos segundos Manigoldo cargo la anatomía de Albafika para recostarlo en la mesa al tiempo que besaba su cuello desenfrenada mente y con ambas manos aprieta los glúteos del hermoso caballero de larga cabellera, que al parecer no tiene intención alguna de detener esto, al contrario, sus manos se toman la libertad de buscar el como deshacerse de la camisa de su anfitrión el cual al sentir esto se separa un poco de aquel hombre que tanto desea para quitarse la camisa y después regresar a las piernas del regido del pez, sin embargo, ahora las bronceadas manos de Manigoldo no solo se quedan allí sino que busca el como deshacerse del cinturón que hace mas difícil de retirar los ropajes de Albafika.

-Albafika...-le llamo Manigoldo entre gemidos mientras que Albafika con los ojos cerrados arquea su cuerpo ante cada caricia, ya no era dueño de si mismo, por mas que su mente le decía que se detuviera, sus manos y su ser, le exigían que continuara –te amo...-fueron las palabras que ocasionaron que el regido de piscis regresara en si, sentándose en la mesa mientras que su acompañante frente a él entre sus piernas observándole permitió que sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos se contemplaron, ninguno dijo palabra alguna.

-Manigoldo...-estaba apunto de hablar el protector del templo del pez, cuando un movimiento por parte de Manigoldo le dejo sin habla, al sentir como su mano sujetaba su nívea barbilla y posteriormente con muy poca fuerza casi nula, asesina la distancia entre ambos rostros. Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Albafika, recordó lo que había pasado con su amiga, las palabras de Asmita, el como había llegado allí, se perdió dentro de él y solo el contacto de sus labios con los de el canceriano le despertó, el como sus labios acariciaban a los suyos, y sorprendentemente, como los suyos propios respondían a ese beso, debía detenerse... ahora que lo recordaba, al abrazar a su amiga, ella no había presentado mal alguno solo al besarla, fue cuando... cuando la perdió, tal vez había ido eso, al abrazarla, él la había sentido bien pero cuando a beso...

No tenia ni idea de cómo detener eso, sus labios solo se sujetaban con lentitud, saboreándose el uno al otro, de igual modo, la lengua del regido de cáncer insistía en querer entrar pero los labios de Albafika aun no se lo permitían, sus manos se aferraban al rostro bronceado de Manigoldo mientras que este mismo posa ambas manos en la espalda del pez atrayéndolo mas hacia si, lo que provoco un gemido por parte de el santo del doceavo templo que fue aprovechado por su acompañante para introducir su lengua y hacer mas apasionado ese beso, sin embargo, al sentir esto, Albafika abrió los ojos de par en par, esos recuerdos no le dejaban en paz ni un rato, y viva seña de esto fue el como empujo a Manigoldo para que se alejara.

-no...-se dijo Albafika posando la diestra sobre sus labios mientras que su acelerada respiración trata de ser controlada –Manigoldo ¿estás bien? –pregunto casi al instante a un santo atónito y sorprendido.

-si... lo estoy... ¿Qué sucedió Albafika? ¿Te moleste? –pregunta Manigoldo sin dejar de observarlo, a lo que Albafika responde con una negación sin palabras, pero sus lagrimas rebeldes se hacen presente y posteriormente, el santo del pez se baja de la mesa aun con la mano en los labios.

-no puedo... –dice el hermoso hombre mientras sus ojos se cierran con fuerza y sus pasos se hacen presentes alejándose de manera veloz de su acompañante.

-espera Albafika –dice Manigoldo con la esperanza de que este se detenga.

-no puedo hacer esto, no puedo te puedo arriesgar así...-responde Albafika casi en un grito.

-¡maldita sea de nuevo con eso! –exclama Manigoldo molesto al escuchar las palabras de su acompañante, lo que provoca una pequeña molestia por parte del santo dorado de piscis.

-¿Cómo que de nuevo con eso? No sabes como me siento con el simple hecho de pensar en que puedo llegar a hacerte daño... –reclama Albafika pasando la diestra por el rostro para secar las lagrimas que le habían humedecido.

-si se como te sientes...pero solo míranos Albafika, te he tocado, te he besado y no me ha pasado nada...-argumenta Manigoldo acercándose a su compañero que tanto le atrae.

-no...No, también a ella la bese y murió...no quiero que te pase lo mismo... –confiesa Albafika lo que ocasiona que Manigoldo le sujeta de los brazos y lo agite un poco como si quiere que reaccionara.

-al diablo con eso... –es lo único que se digna a decir Manigoldo antes de acercar de una manera un tanto agresiva la anatomía de Albafika hacia si y por si fuese poco, se toma la libertad de robarle un beso que en un principio se enfrenta con la resistencia y después con la aceptación, Albafika lo había aceptado, ahora le besaba con tal libertad, con tal miedo, con tanta calidez, con tantas cosas que no sabia como expresarlas, le besaba de manera lenta, luego un tanto acelerada, después como si ese fuese el ultimo beso que le daría, aun los recuerdos y los miedo no paraban de merodearle por la cabeza, pero, ya era suficiente ya no podía resistirse mas, desde hacia mucho tiempo había deseado ese momento y ahora la sensación lo embriagaba, era algo tan inexplicable, se sentía como la delicia de saborear un chocolate poco a poco, como el sumergirse en un agua cristalina después de unos duros momentos, era como una tranquila canción que le recordaba el sentir de la vida, el por que de las lagrimas, era todo, lo que podía imaginar y lo inimaginable, era difícil de aceptar como un simple beso le hacia sentir tantas cosas, desde amor, hasta odio, de alegría hasta tristeza, desde un inicio hasta un final, desde un todo hasta un nada.

Se seguía preguntando como es que un beso le podía hacer perder la razón de si mismo, como un simple beso le daba la oportunidad a él, a su compañero de armas, la total libertad de manejarlo a su antojo, no se explicaba como es que se había perdido y ahora que reaccionaba su cuerpo se encontraba en la suave cama, sin caricias, sin provocaciones, solo ese beso, que aunque terminaba volvía a nacer.

Los minutos pasaba, y ambos hombres continuaban así, sin querer romper ese momento, pero parecía que ya había sido suficiente, ya se habían reprimido demasiado, deseaba que todo saliera de control, tratar de olvidarse de todos sus miedos, él sabia que Manigoldo no lo haría ya que, para su buena suerte, el santo del pez, si él mismo había dicho que no quería que pasara algo mas en ese momento, en el mismo en que se arrepentía de haber dicho eso...

"Al diablo con eso" esas palabras articuladas por Manigoldo hacia alguno minutos, llegaron a la mente del santo, eso era perfecto, eso describía lo que ahora sentía, y ya había llegado a su limite, ya no le importaba lo que pasara o dejara de pasar, y como si esas palabras fuesen una pauta, las aterciopeladas manos de Albafika comenzaron a acariciar el pecho desnudo de su acompañante, lo que provoco que este abriera los ojos y se alejara un momento de él.

-Albafika... ¿estas seguro de lo que haces? – pregunta Manigoldo sin separarse mucho permitiendo que sus labios acariciaran los de el protector del doceavo templo.

-no... Pero quiero hacerlo...yo... no, me entiendo... te quiero, y deseo hacer esto... pero... –decía Albafika completamente nervioso, lo que ocasionaba varias pausas entre sus palabras que fueron rescatadas por un fugas beso.

-tranquilo, ya se que haremos... –se limita a decir Manigoldo llevando sus besos al pecho de su acompañante, al tiempo que las manos de ambos de nueva cuenta exploraban el cuerpo del otro y si le era posible retiraban las prendas que estorbaban para intimar mas ese momento. El tiempo continuo con su marcha, el templo se inundo de oscuridad que es combatida con una pequeña vela, que si bien no ilumina todo el templo brinda la luz necesaria para que un par de siluetas desnudas puedan mirarse a los ojos y deleitarse el uno con el otro, pese a que la noche es bastante fría, con ayuda de la vela, las caricias que se proporcionan los dos enamorados y los gemidos de los mismos, permiten crear un exquisito calor que hace mas excitante ese momento, en el cual, Manigoldo se recuesta en la cama jalando a su acompañante para que este se coloque encima de él.

-¿Qué haces? –se escucha un tenue susurro por parte de Albafika, como si se tratase de un secreto sin evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibuje en su rostro.

-tu solo déjate llevar... yo se lo que hago... –se limita a decir Manigoldo con su acostumbrada sonrisa, en realidad eso tranquilizaba bastante al santo del pez pero también creaba una duda, es decir, el no tenia experiencia en esto, y según Manigoldo sabia lo que hacia, tal vez debería hacerle caso y solo dejar que las cosas pasaran y así pensaba hacerlo, sin embargo, al sentir como la mano de su acompañante se apodera de su erecto miembro, Albafika se limita a emitir un silencioso gemido, eso lo confundía mas, ¿Qué pensaba hacer su amante? Hasta ahora todo continuaba sin respuesta, ya que Manigoldo continuaba besándolo, un temeroso suspiro por parte del regido de cáncer llamo la atención de Albafika, era comos si disfrutase ese momento y a la vez estuviese nervioso.

-Manigoldo... –musita Albafika con la intención de hablar con él pero sus palabras son obstaculizadas por el dedo índice del santo del cuarto templo.

-tranquilo... –dice Manigoldo en un suspiro mientras que, lleva el miembro de Albafika a su entrada introduciendo este un poco lo que ocasiona un poco de dolor en Manigoldo que poco a poco pasa a ser un dolor placentero.

-¿estas seguro de esto? –pregunta Albafika mientras que ambas manos de su acompañante se posan en su blanco pecho.

-si, hazlo Albafika... te Amo... –responde Manigoldo al tiempo que sus ojos se cierran y sus manos acarician el cuerpo del hermoso hombre que ahora, busca los labios del caballero de cáncer para posteriormente comenzar con unas lentas embestidas, adentrándose de a poco en el hombre que emite algunos gemidos.

-Te amo Manigoldo...te amo –se atreve a decir Albafika sin alejar mucho sus labios de los de su pareja continuando con las embestidas, que de manera lenta, le permiten entrar en el santo de Cáncer que aferra sus puños a las sabanas que son testigos de aquella entrega. Esas palabras que tanto había esperado le reconfortaban y le ayudaban a manejar ese dolor al estar Albafika ya completamente dentro de él sin hacer movimiento alguno solo besándolo, aun le estaba costando un poco acostumbrarse, ese dolor era... algo confuso, es decir, al principio llegaba a ser como un dolor normal, por decirlo así, un tanto molesto tal vez, pero, poco a poco ese dolor lograba excitarlo cada vez, le hacia sentir bien. Pasaron un par de minutos, y ambos hombres continuaron con lo suyo, regresando así los movimientos que cada vez se tornaban más fuerte, siguieron así por algunos minutos mas, hasta que ambos llegaron al éxtasis y muestra de esto fue el fluido blanquecino que ambos desprendieron, posteriormente, Albafika se deja caer en la cama a un costado de Manigoldo seguidamente, el santo del doceavo templo se aferra al cuerpo de su amante quedándose así por unos segundos, ya que sus labios no tardaron en buscarse para volver a besarse una y otra vez, sin abrir lo ojos, sin decir palabra alguna, solo con sus manos acariciándose el rostro

Era casi como un sueño o una pesadilla, se decía Albafika sin permitir que esos besos se detuviesen, poco a poco se fue perdiendo de la verdadera realidad, de su realidad y de toda realidad solo se adentraron en la realidad que para ellos fuese mas que suficiente, pronto, no supieron como es que se alejaron el uno del otro, como el sueño los había invadido, pero, pese a que sus cuerpos ya no sentían mas que lo que sus sueños les decían que sintieran, ellos sabían que estaba el otro junto a si, no lejos ni cerca, solo junto a él, embriagándole con su calor, siendo abrazados por la tranquilidad y la paz.

**************** CONTINUARA *************************************

Mil disculpas si dilate en bajar el segundo capitulo, en realidad no se i teno mas de un lector...si no pues... con la qe se que tengo basta para publicar mi fic hasta el fin..

y bueno... este captulo... me fue un poco complicado ya que lo escribi cuando estaba con mi novio.. que ahoa es mi ex... tuve un problema con él y... pese a que estaba molesta con el no olvide ni olvidare ese sentmiento de estar con él... en fin espero les haya gustado... nos leemos despus hasta lueg

atte:

ERos


	3. Una Decisión ¿Un Ultimo Adiós?

**CAPITULO III: UNA DECISIÓN ¿UN ULTIMO ADIÓS?**

La noche ya se había ido sin decir adiós alguno, solo dejando el suelo húmedo como recuerdo de la tormenta desatada la noche anterior, con la esperanza de que el día junto con el sol, se encargara de secar todo el lugar. Los destellos del astro rey aún no se tomaban la libertad de entrar a cada uno de los doce templos para anunciar su llegada, sin embargo, en la cámara del patriarca, ya se encontraban tres santos dorados frente a Athena.

-los tres saben que los espectros ya están cerca y seguramente mañana por la mañana ya estarán aquí, en las cercanías del santuario... y uno de ustedes se encargara de detenerlos... –anuncia el patriarca que se encuentra a un costado del asiento donde Athena reposa.

-es necesario tener una estrategia... –opina Shion al patriarca, lo que informa a sus compañeros que la mente del caballero de Aries ya esta trabajando en crear una buen plan.

-vamos Shion, lo que necesitamos es deshacernos de todos los espectros... y yo me encargare de eso, patriarca le aseguro que yo solo soy capaz de derrotar en un instante a cualquier espectro que ose pisar el santuario... –se atreve a decir Cardia de manera muy confiada y a la vez con emoción y altanería, era bien sabido que ese hombre disfrutaba mucho las batallas y que en realidad era un buen caballero y guerrero.

-Cardia... ten en cuenta que también hay una aldea cerca, y tendrías que derrotar a todos los espectros lo mas antes posible, si vas tu solo como lo planteas...será un tanto difícil, los espectros no son cualquier guerrero... –se atreve a decir Shion desviando la mirada hacia el regido de escorpión.

-Cardia, Shion tiene razón, no pienso arriesgarte dejándote ir así, solo a la batalla, no sabemos si es que solo vendrá un espectro o vendrá un ejercito, es peligroso... –dice la diosa Athena con un gesto de preocupación.

-Señorita Athena... yo iré... puedo proteger al pueblo y detener tanto a un solo hombre como a un ejercito, con mis rosas... cualquiera que se adentre a ellas será atacado por su veneno y no durara mucho y debo agregar que tomando en cuenta la fragancia que estas despiden, es posible que ninguno de un paso en la aldea... –dice de repente Albafika con su acostumbrada voz fría y su pose elegante sin inmiscuirse más, solo opinando sin importar si es del agrado de sus compañeros su pensar o no, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era detener a los espectros para que no llegasen a la aldea que le traía tanto recuerdo y al menos un poco de felicidad. Se hace un silencio en la sala, parece ser que la propuesta de Albafika esta siendo considerada notablemente.

-¿estas seguro que tu solo podrás? – pregunta Sasha rompiendo el silencio mostrando sin miedo alguno su preocupación por el guardián del doceavo templo.

-si señorita, estoy seguro... –responde Albafika inclinándose frente a su diosa.

-entonces... que así sea, mañana al amanecer te encaminas a las afueras de la aldea, allí esperaras a los enemigos... –dice Athena decidida, seguidamente los otros dos hombres se inclinan para después dar media vuelta y retirarse del lugar.

-¿en serio crees que tu solo podrás con un ejercito? –se atreve a preguntar Cardia una vez que los tres santos dorados salen de la cámara del patriarca y se dirigen a los 12 templos.

-Cardia basta, la señorita Sasha confía en él y también nosotros debemos hacerlo... –dice Shion a su rebelde compañero el cual desvía la mirada hacia el regido de Aries para después colocarse frente al santo de piscis lo que ocasiona que los tres guerreros se detengan.

-aún no contestas...Albafika –recalca Cardia con una sonrisa un tanto retadora al igual que sarcástica.

-no tengo nada que contestar... –responde Albafika sin permitirse dibujar algún gesto en su rostro y sin moverse.

-vamos Albafika... responde... dicen que es raro que alguien permanezca mucho tiempo contigo... ¿Por qué dicen eso? –pregunta Cardia con una sonrisa sarcástica, para todos era conocido el motivo por el cual el hermoso hombre se alejaba, sin embargo, Cardia en busca de molestarlo le paso por la cabeza que tal vez el contar por que se aislaba le molestaría y seria batalla ganada para el regido de escorpión. El regido de piscis al escuchar aquellas palabras no se digna a mostrar gesto alguno, al contrario, mantiene su acostumbrada expresión tranquila y fría al tiempo que observa al escorpión y levanta la diestra a la altura del pecho formando en su mano una rosa roja.

-por que soy igual a mis rosas... –se limita a responder Albafika mientras que suelta la rosa que poco a poco cae siendo observada por Cardia y Shion al tiempo que Albafika rodea a Cardia para continuar con su camino aprovechando la incógnita generada en el regido de escorpión.

-¿en realidad confías en ese hombre? –pregunta Cardia a Shion, que al igual que el guardián del octavo templo observan la rosa roja que yace en el suelo y que ahora le rodea una delgada y pequeña nube roja.

-es muy distante y no se acerca a nadie... pero, como te lo dije, nuestra diosa Athena confía en él...y yo también –responde Shion comenzando a caminar con la intención de regresar a su templo, seguidamente Cardia se dispone a imitar a su compañero no sin antes pisar la rosa que los observa desde el suelo lo que desvanece la neblina roja que la rodeaba.

"dicen que es raro que alguien permanezca mucho tiempo contigo... ¿Por qué dicen eso?" esas palabras merodean una y otra vez en la mente del hermoso caballero dorado "¿Por qué dicen eso?" continuaba preguntándose mientras que caminaba por las montañas que rodean el santuario. Aquel hombre de cabellera celeste disfrutaba mucho de ese lugar, ya que siempre se le veía allí cuando decidía escaparse de su templo, no interactuaba con la aldea que estaba allí, solo paseaba por esta sin permitirse contacto alguno, excepto por aquella chiquilla, ya la había visto algunas veces, parecía que lo admiraba mucho, Albafika le había ayudado en una que otra vez, le había dado su capa para que se protegiera de la lluvia y al día siguiente Régulus le hizo llegar la capa y según a lo que había dicho el regido de leo, la pequeña había entrado al santuario y llegado hasta los doce templos donde fue detenida por Shion al que le entrego la capa pidiéndole el favor de entregársela al santo de Piscis.

Varios recuerdos le venían a la mente del santo del doceavo templo, mientras que su cuerpo se acerca cada vez más donde al día siguiente se prepararía para esperar a los espectros de Hades, en ese lugar había algunas ruinas, pilares solos, destruidos o en el suelo, otros con cuarteaduras, cortados a la mitad o con solo una zona desprendida de ellos. Un suspiro se escapo de los labios del regido de piscis, al tiempo que se dispone a sentarse sobre un pilar que se encuentra en el suelo, era bastante difícil el solo pensar que llegaría un ejercito de espectros, pero eso no era problema sin embargo, si venia un juez, eso le preocupaba, esos guerreros son poderosos y aún no sabia que habilidades tenían, y no dudaba en poder vencerlos... lo que dudaba es que pudiera salir ileso, en realidad no lo sabia y temía que no fuera así, es decir, apenas la noche anterior había pasado momentos maravillosos con Manigoldo y ahora, tal vez solo le quedaba un día para estar con él, no estaba inconforme al entregar su vida por la diosa Athena, pero ya no vería más a Manigoldo, ya no caminaría por las calles de la aldea ya no vería los amaneceres desde su templo, ya no protegería más a su diosa ya no más de nada. Continuaba preguntándose por que había aceptado esa misión, por que tuvo la iniciativa de ofrecerse, por que no había dejado a Cardia que tanto quería ir a pelear con los espectros que realizara esta misión...¿por que se había ofrecido? "eres el mas apto" fue la respuesta que el mismo se dio a sus adentros, y era verdad Cardia era muy fuerte y apasionado en la batalla, pero si venia un ejercito, en lo que él lanzaba su aguja escarlata a cada uno de los guerreros, tal vez el juez aprovecharía en pasar y destruir la aldea, tal vez si los detendría a todos pero...la aldea sufriría daño e inclusive habría heridos. Eso era, él era el único apto para esa misión y todos lo sabían inclusive él.

- ¿seguiré con vida? –se atreve a preguntarse a si mismo mientras que eleva la mirada a los cielos para observar como las nubes toman alguna forma, la que mejor les parece.

-Señor Albafika... ¡buenos días! –se escucha una voz femenina bastante contenta al igual que unos pasos que descienden por las piedras hasta donde se encuentra Albafika.

-no te acerques... –se limita a decir Albafika al observar como la damita de larga cabellera castaña sujeta en una coleta que reposa en el hombro izquierdo se acerca a donde él esta sentado lo que ocasiona que en cuanto la joven mujer este a un par de metros del pilar que le sirve de asiento al santo, este se levanta de golpe y de unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás haciendo más grande la distancia.

-buenos días, ¿Cómo se encuentra? –pregunta la joven con una sonrisa manteniendo al distancia establecida por el caballero.

-buenos días... estoy bien... –responde Albafika un tanto sorprendido al ver como aquella joven le sonríe y mantiene la distancia sin mostrarse ofendida o molesta. La sorpresa aumento en cuanto los recuerdos de Albafika le hicieron ver que aquella joven era la misma que le admiraba y a la que hace algunos días le había prestado su capa para proteger las flores de la lluvia.

-me da gusto verlo por aquí señor Albafika ¿quiere acompañarme? Iré al bosque a buscar algunas flores –pregunta la joven sin desvanecer la sonrisa de su rostro lo que continua teniendo sorprendido al caballero de piscis.

-si... vamos... –responde Albafika regresando a su acostumbrado gesto frío y elegante mientras que la joven comienza a caminar con dirección al bosque siendo seguida por Albafika que se permite colocarse a un metro de la dama sin perderla de vista.

-veo que si le dieron su capa, muchas gracias por habérmela prestado ese día, esas flores eran para el papa... –confiesa la joven sin dejar de caminar –al principio creí que usted fue un poco cruel por que no me dejo agradecerle, pero mi padre me explico que usted lo único que desea es protegernos... y que su propio ser puede causar daño... –continua diciendo lo que ocasiona en Albafika mayor sorpresa.

-lamento si me porte frío... es peligroso que este muy cerca de los aldeanos... –se atreve a comentar Albafika al tiempo que las hojas de los fornidos árboles del bosque les proporcionan sombra.

-si, mi padre me lo comento... dice que al estar manejando esas rosas tan venenosas ocasionaron que su sangre se tiña de veneno, en realidad a mi no me importa, solo me alegra verlo cada día Señor Albafika... –dice la dama mientras que se sienta sobre sus piernas para comenzar a juntar algunas flores.

-¿te alegra verme? Pero... ¿Por qué? –pregunta Albafika observándola sin poder explicarse las palabras de la joven.

-no lo se, creo que me hace sentir segura, se que protegerá a la diosa Athena y a nuestra aldea, además de que lo admiro mucho... es algo difícil de explicar... solo me agrada verlo... –responde la aldeana al tiempo que sus mejillas se ruborizan y se pone de pie con el fin de continuar su búsqueda por mas flores.

-¿no temes que al estar conmigo puedas morir? –pregunta Albafika siguiendo a la pequeña dama.

-no... Sonara extraño pero, el estar cerca de usted me hace sentir muy segura... –responde la joven volviéndose hacia el guerrero de dorados ropajes al tiempo que le regala una sonrisa lo que ocasiona que el rostro del regido de piscis dibuja un gesto de sorpresa, sin embargo no dice palabra alguna solo se dirige a unos arbustos donde crecen unas pequeñas flores rosas de las cuales arranca una para posteriormente acercarse a la joven y colocar esa pequeña flor en la cabellera castaña.

-no te entiendo... pero gracias... adiós... – se limita a decir Albafika sin despegar la mirada de la niña al tiempo que, con la mano que coloco la flor en los sedoso cabellos de la joven, se permite acariciar la restante cabellera de la dama, es entonces que tras un parpadeo da media vuelta con la intención de regresar al santuario siendo observado por la mujer que toca con la yema de los dedos la flor que yace en su cabello y que ahora le proporciona algunas sonrisas.

-vaya que eres un hombre bastante fugitivo... –se escucha una voz que se adentra al templo de virgo donde se encuentran dos hombres en la misma posición, la posición de loto.

-buenas tardes Manigoldo... –saluda Asmita con tranquilidad al reconocer el cosmos de su compañero.

-te lo encargo Asmita, muchas gracias... –dice la voz del acompañante del protector del sexto templo.

-claro Albafika, confía en mí... –responde Asmita lo que deja un tanto confundido a su nuevo invitado todo ello mientras que Albafika se pone de pie y vuelve la mirada hacia un confundido Manigoldo.

-espero no estén planeando como deshacerse de mi a mis espaldas eh, por que no les será fácil –Comenta Manigoldo esbozando una sonrisa recordándoles a los dos santos su exclusiva personalidad.

-no te preocupes Manigoldo, todo esta bien... mejor olvida eso y vamos a mi templo ¿te parece? –dice Albafika permitiéndose esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-esta bien vamos...-responde Manigoldo, un poco atónito al presenciar ese bello gesto que produce un sin fin de emociones -hasta luego Asmita –se despide, al tiempo que tanto él como el regido de piscis se encaminan al doceavo templo. En el camino no hubo conversación alguna, Albafika estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y en cuanto Manigoldo le decía algo el asentía o negaba regalándole una sonrisa terminando de manera rápida la conversación, cosa que se le hizo muy extraño a Manigoldo ya que creía que por haberse acercado un poco mas, los momentos que pasaran juntos serian menos silenciosos que ahora, es decir, el santo de cáncer tenia la esperanza de que la conversación fuera mas profunda, que le contara mas de su pasado, pero parecía que Albafika no quería compartir palabra alguna hasta que llegaran al doceavo templo.

-Manigoldo... –se atrevió a decir Albafika en cuanto ambos hombres entraron al templo de piscis.

-dime Albafika... –responde Manigoldo de manera fría.

-disculpa si estuve muy cortante en el camino... es que... estaba pensando como decirte esto... –confiesa Albafika.

-no te preocupes, me preocupaste, creí que estabas molesto pero... –decía Manigoldo cuando los aterciopelados labios de Albafika obstruyeron sus palabras al tiempo que sus brazos se aferraban al cuerpo del protector del cuarto templo.

-te amo... –emite en un gemido Albafika entre besos mientras que tanto su amante como él se mueven dentro del templo en busca de la habitación del protector del templo, sin dejar de besarse, sin dejar de acariciarse, sin que les importara lo que hay mas allá de todo, solo preocupándose por este momento que ambos están formando.

-Albafika... también te amo...- dice Manigoldo mientras que recuesta el cuerpo del caballero de piscis una vez que han encontrado su objetivo para posteriormente volver a los besos y caricias. Poco a poco se olvidaron de las palabras y solo se limitaron a decirse todo con el lenguaje corporal, pintando con sus manos lo que querían trasmitir al otro, sin embargo, un actuar por parte de Albafika detuvo a Manigoldo, ya que sintió como es que las blancas manos del regido del pez lo despojo de su cinturón y después de la camisa que cubría la bronceada tez de Manigoldo que tenia la intención de preguntar lo que ocurría sin embargo los dedos de su enamorado detuvieron a sus labios para que estos no rompieran el silencio que se había formado al olvidarse de las palabras.

-no digas nada... quiero hacer esto... te amo... –anuncio con un susurro el hermoso caballero, estas palabras dejaron bastante impresionado al santo de cáncer pero, se dejo llevar al sentir como las manos de aquel al que ama acariciaban su pecho y como los blancos labios de su amante buscaban los suyos, lo que le permitió que sus manos buscaran la manera de deshacerse de la ropa que le impedía sentir el cuerpo desnudo del bello hombre y, sin contar los minutos o los segundos, sin siquiera darse cuenta del tiempo, ambos hombres se encontraban desnudos degustando los labios del otro mientras que sus manos exploraban sus cuerpos, sin apresurar nada, sin dejarse atrapar por la lujuria sino que se rendían a los brazos del amor.

En realidad ambos se deseaban, pero ese momento era maravilloso para los dos, y no querían que terminase, y tal parecía que todo seria como la noche anterior ya que sus labios se resistían a abandonar los del otro, hasta que, los besos de Manigoldo se atrevieron a desviarse al cuello de Albafika, el cual se arqueo al sentir como su enamorado ahora degustaba su cuello y después, descender por su pecho, no solo besando a este, sino que depositando pequeñas mordiditas, que si bien no lastimaban el cuerpo del santo de piscis, tornaban más excitante el momento, al igual que el sentir como su lengua saboreaba el sudor combinado de los dos amantes que no dejaban de acariciarse.

El tiempo pasa, y los segundos se convierten en minutos y los minutos en horas, mientras que el amor y el deseo eran transmitidos entre esos dos caballeros, entregándose en cuerpo y alma el uno al otro. La noche continuo su curso, el cielo no había permitido que las nubes lo opacaran ni que la lluvia se hiciera presente, las estrellas brillaban con gran entusiasmo y la luna ilumina todo el santuario, de igual modo, uno de sus destellos se filtra por el doceavo templo espiando un par de siluetas desnudas que descansan entre las sabanas, o al menos uno de ellos, ya que, aunque ambas siluetas se encuentran recostadas sobre la cama, solo el de cortos cabellos alborotados descansa con tranquilidad aferrado a su acompañante que se encuentra de espaldas a él, con sus ojos enfocados en un punto indefinido mientras que las lágrimas, con gran rebeldía abandonan sus ojos humedeciendo la almohada que ha sido confidente de la entrega de esos dos hombres. Había sido un momento maravilloso, inclusive feliz, pero Albafika sabia que tal vez no se volvería a repetir, que quizá era la ultima vez que veía a Manigoldo, que le decía un "te amo" o que sentía su calor, esos pensamientos mantenían despierto al protector del templo o al menos lo torturaba ya que no se dio cuenta cuando su cuerpo se tomo la libertad de descansar y hundirlo en sus sueños mezclados con sus pensamientos.

-ya es hora... –fueron las palabras que provocaron que Albafika abriera los ojos saliendo de su realidad para entrar en la que verdaderamente le hacia sufrir.

-Asmita... gracias... –se limita a decir mientras que con cuidado se zafa de los brazos de un Manigoldo aún dormido, era hermoso verle dormir refugiado en sus sabanas, en sus sueños, en los recuerdos de la noche anterior, el recordar que nunca se le veía tan serio y tranquilo, siembre estaba riéndose o burlándose de todo en la vida, pero, no tendría el corazón de despedirse de él y decirle que tal vez seria la ultima vez que lo vería, que lo sentía, que lo olería. Sin esperar un minuto más comienzá a vestirse.

-¿Albafika? ¿Qué ocurre? –estas palabras dejaron helado al regido de piscis al reconocer la voz de Manigoldo.

-Manigoldo... –es lo único que logra decir Albafika mientras que vuelve hacia él –adiós amor mío, te amo, siempre te he amado y siempre te amare... no me olvides... –dice con los ojos cristalizados seguidamente deposita un besos en los labios de Manigoldo al tiempo que en su diestra se forma una rosa color rosa que conforme pasa el beso que es correspondido por el santo de cáncer la rosa es depositada donde minutos antes descansaba Albafika, ante esto, Manigoldo vuelve a dormir interrumpiendo aquel beso de despedida.

-¿estas listo? –pregunta Asmita pasados un par de minutos mientras que saca una carta de sus ropajes.

-eso creo... –responde Albafika observando a su enamorado dormido a causa de su rosa, con lo ojos inundados de lagrimas y sus labios tiemblan al sentir el dolor en su corazón al dejar a la persona que le había brindado un poco de luz a su vida. Asmita coloca la carta que ha traído, despumes se coloca en posición de loto mientras que Albafika se viste con su armadura y por ultimo, se dirige a las montañas a las afueras del santuario para realizar la misión encomendada por su diosa sin evitar que algunas lágrimas corran por sus mejillas, sin evitar el llanto del dolor.

CONTINUARA...

MIL disculpas por la tardanza, segun yo ya la habia subido toda, pero siempre no jejeje, en fin hoy subo los dos capitulos faltantes, espero (los que la hayan leido) les haya gustado, a mi me gusto... y creo que es un bonita historia... en fin cuidense mucho y suerte...

gracias a los que leen esta historia, pronto... en un futuro algo lejanillo subire otra historia... no sera Yaoi U.U pero... creo que si interesante...

nos leemos luego

Atte:

Eros


	4. Ojalá Estuvieras Aquí

**CAPITULO IV: OJALÁ ESTUVIERAS AQUÍ**

Las grises paredes son lo que las orbes azules de aquel hombre logran visualizar "adiós amor mío, te amo, siempre te he amado y siempre te amare... no me olvides" estas palabras viene de inmediato a la mente del santo del cuarto templo que se levanta de golpe buscando a su acompañante a su costado pero solo encontrando un rosa y a un lado de esta una carta.

-lamento que todo pase así... –se escucha una voz de repente lo que ocasiona que Manigoldo levante la cabeza en busca del dueño de la voz.

-Asmita... ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta Manigoldo al observar a su compañero.

-encargándome de que todo pase según lo planeado... lee la carta, y sal del templo... –al escuchar estar palabras por parte de Asmita, Manigoldo sale de la cama para vestirse, sujetar la carta y posteriormente salir del templo, sin embargo, lo que observa, no lo pone del todo feliz, ya que observa como todo el santuario es acariciado por varios pétalos de rosas que caen del suelo.

-Albafika... –se dice Manigoldo a si mismo en modo de respuesta a lo que esta ocurriendo, ante esto Manigoldo desciende los templos corriendo en busca de una respuesta, buscando a su amado entre los templos sin embargo no logra encontrarlo hasta que llega al templo de Aries, donde a los lejos, en las escalinatas logra visualizar a Shion con Albafika en brazos acompañado de una joven aldeana de cabellera castaña, lo que ocasiona que Manigoldo se quede sin palabras incluso su respiración se detenga.

_Wish you were here  
me oh my country man  
wish you were here_

-¡Shion! – exclama Manigoldo descendiendo de las escalinatas hasta encontrarse con él.

-Manigoldo... ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta Shion volviéndose hacia su compañero al igual que la joven que lo mira con asombro al notar que no tiene puesta una armadura dorada sino que solo lleva ropajes de entrenamiento.

-Albafika... ¿Qué le paso? ¿Esta herido solamente verdad? –pregunta ingenuamente Manigoldo con la respiración un tanto acelerada, pero, su pregunta tarda en contestarse, ya que tanto Shion como la aldeana bajan la mirada, lo que desvanece la esperanza de que Albafika solo estuviese herido o desmayado, que seguía con vida y que mañana o mas tarde podría estar junto a él podría escucharlo e inclusive sentir su calor.

-Manigoldo, él esta... Albafika... –intenta decir Shion tratando de encontrar una manera en que Manigoldo no se exalte más de lo que ya esta.

-Señor Caballero... el señor Albafika, dio su vida por proteger nuestra aldea y... también... en especial, mantener la seguridad de la diosa Athena... –se atreve a decir la dama que acompaña a Shion con sus ojos inundados por lágrimas.

-no... Shion dime que no es verdad... dímelo... –suplica Manigoldo acercándose a Shion para que le permita cargar el cuerpo de Albafika, y en cuanto lo tiene en sus brazos los labios del santo dorado tiemblan al igual que todo su cuerpo, dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas sin soltar el cuerpo de su hermoso enamorado, de igual modo sus ojos se cristalizan, no puede creer que esto este pasando, la noche anterior le había dicho que lo amaba, había pasado unos momentos maravillosos con él, tenia la ilusión de que esto siguieran así y ahora, al despertar se encontraba con que no seria así, con que Albafika estaba muerto y que ya no volvería a sentir su calor, a escuchar su voz a ver las sonrisas que le regalaba ya no estaría para él.

-lo lamento mucho Manigoldo... creo que esto es tuyo... –dice Shion recogiendo la carta que llevaba Manigoldo, observando como su compañero cierra sus ojos con fuerza con la intención de evitar que las lágrimas salgan, sin embargo, estas se toman la libertad de correr por las mejillas del hombre, un gruñido sale de sus labios, intentando amortiguar el dolor que se ha hecho presente en su corazón, que le cala los huesos y le hace estar a borde de la desesperación.

_I wish you were here  
don't you know the snow is getting colder?  
And I miss you like hell  
and I'm feeling blue_

-la carta, ya la había olvidado... –confiesa Manigoldo depositando con cuidado las piernas de Albafika en el suelo para que con la mano que antes la sujetaba se ayudara a abrir el sobre y sacar la carta.

-pequeña creo que debes regresar a tu aldea... –dice Shion a la joven la cual asiente con la cabeza muy a su pesar aun con su rostro humedecido por las lágrimas.

-por favor... dígame donde estará el cuerpo del señor Albafika, me gustaría llevarle flores... –pide la dama a lo que Shion responde con un asentimiento, seguidamente la aldeana esboza una triste sonrisa y por ultimo da media vuelta con el fin de realizar lo que Shion le ha dicho.

-¿Qué dice la carta Manigoldo? –pregunta Shion al observar como Manigoldo se queda inmovilizado tras terminar de leer la carta y como las lagrimas del mismo salen una tras de la otra, era sorprenderte verlo así, Shion jamás había visto llorar a Manigoldo siempre lo veía con una sonrisa y con una broma sarcástica para zafarse del coraje, el estrés o de algún otro sentimiento que no fuese la alegría pero ahora, se había desvanecido esa sonrisa, ya no estaba el Manigoldo que siempre evadía todo con una sonrisa.

-solo... se despide... Shion... permíteme llevármelo... lo llevare con Asmita y después con el patriarca... –pide Manigoldo sujetando la carta con la diestra mientras que con la zurda vuelve a sujetar las piernas de Albafika.

-esta bien Manigoldo, lo siento mucho... pero no te preocupes... su sacrificio no será en vano –anuncia Shion observando como las manos de Manigoldo tiemblan no por temor, sino por todos los sentimientos encontrados que le causa el saber que Albafika esta muerto y que su templo estará solo hasta que un nuevo caballero ocupe su lugar.

_I've got feelings for you  
Do you still feel the same?  
From the first time I laid my eyes on you  
Felt the joy of living  
I saw heaven in your eyes  
in your eyes_

Los pasos de Manigoldo eran firmes, no se permitía detenerse en su camino, todos sus compañeros le observaron en cuanto paso por cada uno de los templos, algunos lamentando la perdida de su compañero, Albafika ahora era el primer caballero dorado en caer, era algo lamentable, pero honorable ya que había entregado su vida venciendo un gran numero de espectros, a un juez y había protegido la aldea y sin descuidar la seguridad de su diosa. Continuo su camino, Asmita no se encontraba en su templo, lo más seguro era que estuviese en el doceavo templo o inclusive en la cámara del patriarca junto con Athena.

-tenia mis dudas pero veo que Albafika si pudo con los espectros... –se escucha una voz arrogante en cuanto Manigoldo entra en el templo de acuario.

-Cardia basta... –se limita a decir Degel al observar la seriedad que pose el caballero de cáncer y que, a lo largo del tiempo que han estado en contacto es muy difícil por no decir que casi imposible verlo de esa manera.

-es la verdad Degel, es una lastima que no regresara con vida, le dije que yo era el más indicado... –se atreve a decir Cardia al tiempo que cierra los ojos y posa los puños en la cadera, ante esto, Manigoldo frunce el ceño y se acerca a Cardia solo para sujetarlo del cuello con gran fuerza, todo ello sin soltar el cuerpo de Albafika ya que, con la diestra el sujetaba con fuerza por la espalda mientras que la cabeza reposaba en el hombro del santo de cáncer y los pies del regido de piscis logran tocar el suelo facilitándole así a Manigoldo el seguir sujetándolo.

-Cállate Maldito, tu no podrías hacer ni la mitad de lo que él hizo... serás muy bueno en batalla pero no mereces estar entre los que protegemos a Athena... –exclama Manigoldo tratando de contener la furia en la mano que ahora sujeta el cuello de Cardia.

-basta por favor... –pide Degel observando a los dos hombres que ahora se miran a los ojos sin mostrar que ninguno de los dos va a desistir.

-vamos hazlo acaba conmigo, pero no quita el hecho de que Albafika este muerto... –dice Cardia con la respiración entrecortada ante el estrujamiento en su cuello.

-eres un maldito... ¡Sekishiki kisouen! –exclama Manigoldo lo que ocasiona que se hagan presentes en el templo unas llamas color azul lo que comienza a debilitar a Cardia que al sentir esto, saca aguja escarlata, tornando la uña del dedo índice derecho de color rojo.

-Aguja escarlata –exclama Cardia lanzando su ataque al cuerpo de Manigoldo provocando que este retroceda un par de metros.

-¡Ya basta los dos! –Exclama Degel colocándose entre ambos hombres al tiempo que todo el templo se congela dejando las llamas azules ahora como simples adornos.

-Degel hazte un lado, este arrogante no debe estar entre nosotros, él solo pelea por si mismo y no por nuestra diosa... –reprocha Manigoldo con la respiración agitada mientras que Cardia se pone en espera de que Degel se haga a un lado para que pueda continuar con su pequeña batalla.

-tal vez sea cierto Manigoldo, pero nuestra misma diosa lo ha aceptado... y si ella lo acepta nosotros también. Así que basta, no pienso permitir que mi templo se convierta en un campo de batalla para dos caballeros dorados... –responde Degel sin mover su anatomía ni un centímetro.

-vaya que aburrido eres Degel... –se atreve a decir Cardia guardando su aguja escarlata al ver que su amigo no va a permitir que continué la batalla, de igual modo Manigoldo observa al inteligente caballero para después cargar de nueva cuenta el cuerpo de su enamorado.

-bien... espero que tu amiguito aprenda a respetar a sus compañeros o al menos que respete a Albafika frente a mi por que la siguiente vez no me va a importar si te mato a ti también Degel... –advierte Manigoldo para después continuar con su camino. Sin importarle lo que Cardia pudiera decirle o como intentara provocarlo. El santo de cáncer logra salir del templo de acuario y después encaminarse al ultimo templo, sin embargo la sorpresa que llevo al llegar a la doceava casa y no encontrar a nadie, lo más seguro es que Asmita este en la cámara del patriarca y allí es donde las piernas de Manigoldo lo llevaban.

_I miss your laugh  
I miss your smile  
I miss everything about you  
every second is like a minute  
every minute's like a day  
when you're far away_

-Manigoldo... no esperaba que tu fueras quien trajera el cuerpo de Albafika... – se escucha una voz que perece ser la de él patriarca.

-así es maestro... yo he traído el cuerpo de Albafika, la señorita Athena se pondrá triste al ver que uno de sus caballeros dorados ha caído... –dice de manera cortante Manigoldo sin darse cuenta que Asmita también se encuentra en la cama del patriarca.

-patriarca, avisare a la señorita Athena... –anuncia Asmita haciendo una breve reverencia para después encaminarse a donde la diosa esta la cual al recibir la noticia entra a donde el patriarca y el santo de cáncer se encuentra seguida por el santo de virgo lo que ocasiona que Manigoldo se incline aún con Albafika en brazos.

-lamento tanto que esto haya pasado... él nos aseguro que podía con el ejercito...pero jamás dijo que regresaría con vida... descansa en paz Albafika... tus esfuerzos no serán en vano, te prometo que no perderemos esta guerra santa... –dice la noble diosa mientras que posa la diestra sobre la frente del regido de piscis.

_The snow is getting colder_

_ And I wish you were here  
a battlefield of love and fear, _

_And I wish you were here_

-Señorita... pido que me permita ser yo quien deposite su cuerpo en donde podrá descansar... eternamente... –pide Manigoldo sin levantar la vista.

-esta bien Manigoldo... Patriarca por favor, lleve a Manigoldo al lugar indicado... –pide la diosa al tiempo que Manigoldo se levanta y de igual modo el patriarca comienza a caminar siendo seguido por su alumno, que sin darse cuenta suelta la carta que Albafika le había escrito llegando a los pies de la diosa que al ver dicho papel lo recoge, posteriormente levanta la mirada con la intención de devolver la carta pero ninguno de los dos caballero se encuentra ya.

-creo que debería leerla señorita, Manigoldo no se molestara y estoy seguro que Albafika deseaba que todo el mundo supiera lo que sentía, en especial usted, nuestra diosa... –sugiere Asmita a la dama, que al escuchar estas palabras entristece la mirada y se dispone a leer la carta.

_Manigoldo: _

_Mi querido Manigoldo, si estas leyendo esta carta, lo más probable es que este en los últimos momentos de mi batalla, perdóname si no te dije, pero se que insistirías en que no fuera o te pondrías triste... espero puedas perdonarme... además, también, debo admitir que no tuve el valor de ver tus ojos tristes ante mi partida... no es que no me considere fuerte, se que puedo con el ejercito de Hades, pero no sabia si saldría ileso de esa batalla, y al estar leyendo esta carta... parece que no. _

_ Solo quiero decirte que te amo, desde el primer momento que te vi, aquel día que llegaste y nos presentaron me agradaste bastante, y supe que estaba enamorado de ti cuando ambos, ya con la armadura dorada, compartíamos el mismo espacio... los doce templos. _

_Sabes me alegra haberte conocido, perdona si te hice esperar mucho por mis miedos, no quería que te pasara lo mismo que le paso a la persona que ame antes de ti... _

_Ella, era mi mejor amiga, la quise demasiado y, al regresar de mi entrenamiento fue a la primera que vi...la bese y ella murió en mis brazos, no quería que eso te pasara a ti... y cuando te vi, cuando te volví a ver, supe lo que en realidad era el dolor del alma, sabia que te amaba, y que tu sentías lo mismo por mi, pero que jamás... podríamos estar juntos... hasta ese día, hasta ayer, fueron los momentos más felices de mi vida... _

_Manigoldo por favor, haz lo posible por no llorar... o al menos desahogarte, pero no olvides tu deber con nuestra diosa Athena...yo por mi parte estoy contento, he muerto pero no sin decirte lo que siento por ti, ahora ya lo sabes y se que soy correspondido, no deseo olvidarte, ni quiero que me olvides, pero no me gustaría que dijeras que es culpa de nuestro deber con la señorita Sasha, ella es una mujer que merece cada uno de nuestros sacrificios, y se que esta en buenas manos, se que tu también la protegerás como yo lo he hecho. _

_Hasta luego amor mío, perdóname por hacer las cosas así... nos veremos hasta que la muerte nos vuelva a reunir... _

_Te amo... no me olvides, y no olvides tu deber, se el magnifico caballero que siempre haz sido... _

_Hasta entonces. _

_Con amor..._

_Albafika _

Al terminar de leer la carta los ojos de la diosa Athena se cristalizaron al tiempo que la diestra se posa sobre sus labios para acallar un poco los gemidos ocasionados por el llanto, seguidamente sus orbes se cierran liberando así a un par de lagrimas que incitan a las demás a Salir para humedecer la faz de la hermosa dama; Asmita al escuchar esto se acerca sin decir palabra alguna.

-Señorita... –dice Asmita con la intención de que Sasha se tranquilice y pueda decir algo al respecto.

-Asmita... jamás supe de esto... nunca creí que ellos dos... se amaran... si sabía algo de que Albafika había cargado con una muerte del pasado pero... no que sufriera por no poder estar cerca de alguien... lamento mucho... que todo tuviera que pasar así, que Albafika sufriera todo eso... –dice la diosa Athena entre lagrimas doblando de nueva cuenta la carta para después extender el brazo hacia Asmita con la intención de que este sujete la carta.

-señorita usted ordene... –se limita a decir Asmita sujetando la carta.

-por favor hazte cargo de que Manigoldo recupere esta carta... creo que ahora... debemos de continuar... te llame aquí por una razón Asmita... –ordena la diosa al tiempo que Asmita asiente con la cabeza para después inclinarse y escuchar lo que su diosa tiene que decir.

-es bastante triste... ya han caído cinco de los caballeros dorados... –se escucha una voz dentro de una enorme habitación y en esta una especie de camas de piedra rodeadas por paredes del mismo material donde yacen los cuerpo de los caballeros dorados que han muerto.

-es verdad Régulus, esta guerra santa... parece que no dejara muchos sobrevivientes... primero Albafika, luego Asmita, después Aldebarán y Sísifo que ahora esta atrapado en el sueño al que lo condeno Hades y por ultimo Manigoldo... –dice una voz más que se encuentra en la misma habitación acomodando cada uno de los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos.

-Shion... ¿Qué tendremos que hacer ahora? Debemos proteger a nuestra diosa pero, si todos terminamos muertos ¿comó lo haremos? –pregunta Régulus mientras que en una nueva cama coloca algunos ropajes, una rosa y una carta.

-espera Régulus, eso ponlos junto con el cuerpo de Albafika –dice Shion lo que provoca que el santo de leo se sorprenda ante la petición del santo de Aries.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –pregunta Régulus mientras se dispone a realizar lo que Shion le ha dicho.

-ordenes de la señorita Athena, no se bien por que pero creo que tanto Manigoldo como Albafika estaban muy allegados, cuando Manigoldo se entero de que Albafika había muerto...lo vi tan diferente, no tenia su sonrisa... estaba... destruido por decirlo así, él llevaba esa carta en sus manos, la leyó, nunca supe en realidad lo que dice, Manigoldo me dijo que solo era una despedida... –anuncia Shion al joven guerrero que le mira con atención.

-bueno... pues si son ordenes de la señorita Sasha, eso haré... sea lo que sea, si ambos eran muy cercanos, pues me imagino que... ya están juntos de nuevo... y me alegro por que... siempre que veía a Albafika con Manigoldo fue las pocas veces que lo vi sonreír... –dice Régulus con una sonrisa en el rostro al tiempo que termina de arreglar aquellas cosas que pertenecen a Manigoldo entre los brazos del cuerpo de Albafika.

-bien, ya he terminado aquí ¿Qué tal tu? –pregunta Shion cubriendo de nueva cuenta las camas con una piedra enorme que encaja perfectamente con la estructura de estas.

-también ya termine... vaya ya es de noche... será mejor que nos demos prisa –anuncia Régulus con la intención de salir de aquella cámara encontrándose con la diosa Athena que yace sentada en su trono.

-Régulus, Shion... veo que ya terminaron, muchas gracias... ahora vayan a sus templos a descansar... mañana será un largo día... –ordena la Diosa de la guerra con una sonrisa recibiendo como respuesta una debida reverencia por parte de los dos caballeros que ahora pasan a retirarse. Pasados unos minutos la diosa se levanta de su asiento con la única intención de dirigirse a donde se encuentra la enorme estatua formada en honor a la diosa Athena. Al encontrarse frente a esta enorme estatua, Sasha la observa con detenimiento hasta que el sonido de un destello llama su atención, permitiéndose observar como una estrella se desplaza entre los cielos hasta llegar a otra estrella que resplandece y al encontrarse cerca de esta se desvanece como si entrase o se uniera a la estrella estática.

"_haz lo posible por no llorar... o al menos desahogarte, pero no olvides tu deber con nuestra diosa Athena..." _esas palabras llegan a la mente de la diosa de la guerra al mirar a ese par de estrellas, ante esto en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa acompañada por un par de lágrimas que humedecen el hermoso rostro de la joven que a sido elegida para ser la reencarnación de Athena.

-Albafika, Manigoldo... estoy segura que ya pueden descansar en paz y felices... con mi cosmos... haré lo posible por que tanto ustedes como mis demás caballeros caídos, estén en un lugar tranquilo donde no tengan que preocuparse por su deber conmigo... gracias... la muerte los separo y puso un obstáculo entre su amor... pero ahora la misma muerte los ha unido... vivan felices juntos eternamente y si han de reencarnar... que puedan estar juntos sin ningún impedimento... adiós mis caballeros... hasta siempre... –se permite decir la diosa al tiempo que suelta un suspiro ante la tristeza que le causa el saber que en esta guerra santa varios de sus santos han muerto pero feliz de que ahora tras su muerte estarán felices libres de su deber con su diosa, y que por ellos hará lo posible por vencer en esta guerra santa, que se ve lejos de acabar, pero por sus guerreros y por la humanidad, Sasha hará lo posible por salir victoriosa de la guerra mitológica entre Athena y Hades.

**... FIN...**

Hola espero les haya gustado esta historia...por favor dejen reviews, no quise indagar mucho en la muerte de Manigoldo, ya que no queria extenderme tanto, por que extenderme es seguir seguir seguir y sabra dios cuando termino XDDD en fin

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA!

Próximamente publicare otra historia, donde le protagonista sera Saga... haré lo posible por terminarla en mi libreta y ya terminada la podre transcribir y la podrán leer... hasta luego y no olviden que el amor es el mayor poder del mundo... y aunque crean que el amor les ha pagado mal... perdonenlo...ya que tiene preparado algo mejor para ustedes... no cierren las puertas al amor!

ATTE:

EROS


End file.
